


Invocation

by MissCactus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, FanFiction.Net: Nuit du FoF, Gen, Ghost Kuina, Humor, Ouija, Roommates Zoro & Sanji, ghost - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: « Qu'est-ce que vous branlez ? »« Bah on essaie de communiquer avec les morts. »
Relationships: Kuina & Vinsmoke Sanji, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	Invocation

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) en une heure sur le thème "Hanter".
> 
> vous remarquerez vite que j'aime beaucoup kuina, je suis loin d'avoir fini de la faire interagir avec tous les personnages que je croise.  
bonne lecture !

Sanji fixa longuement les quatre hommes couchés au beau milieu de sa cuisine, entourés de diverses bouteilles de sodas, de paquets de chips à moitié entamés et de bonbons qui lui donnaient envie de choper ces idiots par les pieds et de les noyer un par un. Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela et continua juste de les regarder, s'attardant tout particulièrement sur Zoro qu'il fusilla du regard.

Il regrettait tous les jours d'avoir accepté d'être son colocataire. S'il avait su l'enfer que ce serait, il aurait préféré prendre un appartement bien trop cher pour lui, quitte à ce qu'il n'ait plus assez d'argent pour manger.

Il tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette pour essayer de se calmer avant de finalement poser la question qui le taraudait.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous branlez ?** »

Zoro fronça les sourcils en direction de Luffy qui haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers Ace qui secoua la tête puis se tourna vers Sabo qui lui fit les gros yeux. D'un même mouvement ils se retournèrent tous vers Sanji dont la patience était en train de disparaître lentement mais sûrement.

«** Bah on essaie de communiquer avec les morts**, lui répondit Luffy, comme s'il était un idiot. »

Et ce ton donnait des envies de meurtre à Sanji. Il avait bien compris ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ce n'était pas très compliqué à deviner alors que ce qui ressemblait à une plache Ouija se trouvait au milieu d'eux. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et retint un soupir.

« **Pourquoi dans _ma_ cuisine ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Ace et Sabo vous suivent dans vos idées débiles ?**

\- **C'était _mon_ idée !** s'exclama Ace, vexé qu'on puisse penser qu'il ne fasse que suivre Luffy alors que c'était lui qui avait proposé cette soirée. »

Tout le monde l'ignora et Sanji continua à les fusiller du regard.

«** C'est aussi chez Zoro**, répondit Luffy d'une petite voix.

\- **Pas _ici_. C'est _ma_ cuisine. On a fait de la troisième chambre sa salle d'entraînements pour qu'il puisse y suer en paix et ici c'est _ma cuisine_. **»

Il sentait la colère monter en lui et prendre possession de ses pensées, mais il se devait de rester calme. Hurler contre ces abrutis ne servirait à rien. Il le savait bien, cela faisait des années qu'il leur hurlait dessus et rien n'avait changé. Non, à la place il tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette et fixa l'endroit vide entre Ace et Zoro.

« **Et qui est cette charmante jeune femme qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence ?** demanda-t-il galamment. »

Il y eut une seconde de silence avant qu'ils ne se retournent tous vers l'endroit que le blond fixait, leurs visages étant un parfait mélange entre effarement, curiosité et terreur mal contenue.

_Quelle bande d'imbéciles_, se dit-il en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas rire en les voyant regarder autour d'eux, cherchant une quelconque présence. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

«** Tu peux me voir ?!** »

Il les rouvrit aussitôt, regardant avec ébahissement la petite fille qui le fixait, probablement aussi surprise que lui. Elle était assise en tailleur à l'endroit où il avait fait semblant de voir quelque chose une seconde plus tôt, les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait des cheveux courts, noirs, tirants presque sur le bleu, et ne semblait pas être plus grande qu'une enfant de dix ans tout au plus.

Sanji la fixa avant de reporter son regard sur les autres qui étaient toujours occupés à chercher une présence qu'ils auraient invoquée, sans s'attarder sur la gamine à leurs côtés. Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur elle et lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle avait compris qu'il la voyait bien, il fit la seule chose qui lui sembla logique, écoutant son instinct.

Il sortit sa cigarette de sa bouche et la jeta sur la planche en bois, la regardant brûler sous les cris des quatre autres hommes.

Une semaine plus tard, il déménagea de cet appartement, ignorant le signe de main que Kuina (parce que oui, elle avait un nom et surtout _elle_ _n'était jamais partie_) lui fit depuis la fenêtre et son joyeux «** A bientôt, Sanji !** ». Cette foutue tronche de gazon l'avait vraiment maudit en lui collant un esprit aux basques.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
